<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『雉烟』Abrazar la luna by Potatowine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300492">『雉烟』Abrazar la luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine'>Potatowine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想他们一起去旅行，想让他们一起走过山川湖海看过日月星辰，想让他们在距离月亮最近的山顶上约会，想看他们在圣洁的月光下接吻，想看他们在山脚下的小镇里望着远山和夜空散步，想给他们所有的浪漫。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>『雉烟』Abrazar la luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 斯摩格失踪了。</p><p>       在他的休假申请批下来之后很快就消失了，没人知道他去了哪里。下午的时候达斯琪按照惯例去给他送咖啡，在门口敲了五分钟的门，感觉手里的咖啡烫的快端不住了，轻轻推开门，像猫咪一样小心翼翼地探出头，发现中将先生并不在办公室里。</p><p> </p><p>       他只是前去赴约。</p><p>       这只是一次旅行的邀请。</p><p> </p><p>       斯摩格那天收到了库赞寄来的信，没有人敢去质疑这封信的来历，简单的牛皮信封里只有一张信纸只有简单的一句话。上面附了约定的日期，我会在马林梵多附近等你，库赞说。斯摩格深吸了一口气，把信纸连带信封揉了揉扔进办公室角落里的垃圾桶。</p><p>       为什么是马林梵多呢？</p><p> </p><p>       马林梵多在那场震惊世界的战争中受到重创，斯摩格调走之前时常站在高处俯视这里的一切，当时火光冲天宛若人间炼狱一般的战场依然历历在目，士兵们操练的口号取代了那时震耳欲聋的枪炮轰鸣，人们整理了过往继续前行，斯摩格时常会思考在那场战争中得到了什么又失去了什么，战争丢给他的不仅是伤口和一只断裂的十手，还有同僚们的牺牲和离开。斯摩格并没有什么战后创伤后遗症，只想短暂地逃离去一个没有人认识他的地方。</p><p> </p><p>         马林梵多的穹顶上没有月亮，顶上战争早已成为被人铭记的历史，但是战火硝烟仍未散去，战争是永远不会停止的，在人们看不见的地方熊熊燃烧，这也是他们存在的意义。</p><p> </p><p>        四月的天冷暖不定，阳光所及之处皆是暖色，斯摩格感觉后颈有些发热，路过被房屋遮挡住的地方却吹着强烈的冷风，他不得不暂时取下嘴里的雪茄。</p><p> </p><p>       战争结束后的一段时间里，斯摩格总是失眠，他带着当初库赞不辞而别的遗憾和心底的追问度过了无数个没有月亮的夜晚，库赞离开后会经历的种种可能以及未来无人能够预测的变数困扰着斯摩格，库赞一脚迈出海军本部的门槛，就会有一半的可能踏入黑暗。斯摩格抓不住对方的衣角甚至无法张口说出自己的疑问，那些曾经在本部和同僚们把酒言欢的日子，失眠时趴在窗口努力看破云层寻找月亮的夜晚，都不在了。我不应该怀疑，斯摩格告诉自己，但只有库赞出现在自己眼前的时候才能够确认他的存在，看着自己呼出的烟雾消散在空气里，伸出手却什么也抓不住。</p><p> </p><p>       库赞离开已经很久了，两人从未过问对方的工作和生活，斯摩格继续在海军支部做中将，忙着把一群无组织无纪律的流氓训练成能独当一面的海军士兵，他倒是怀念起了那个虽然有些冰凉但能让人安心的怀抱，不知道那个平日里懒散的家伙到了外面会怎样。不过这些都不是斯摩格应该关心的。他离开的那天晚上没有月亮，海上的冰延伸至未知的方向。庞克哈萨德之战直至库赞离开海军，斯摩格都没再见过他，从G5支部到马林梵多只不过几天的航程，他没有追过去甚至没有在库赞褪下正义的披风前在看到两人并肩作战的场面，库赞走过的地方是一道因为立场撕裂的鸿沟，他是别人眼中游离在黑白之间的中立者。</p><p> </p><p>        急切的心情驱使着斯摩格加快脚步。基地的一切都在有条不紊地运行着，他感觉自己的一天差不多清醒了，割舍了一支雪茄的闲暇时间，离开那个沉重又喧闹的地方。</p><p> </p><p>        约定见面的小镇在马林梵多附近，依旧喧闹，没有人会在意陌生的过客。库赞望着马林梵多的方向，终日被阴云笼罩的铜墙铁壁埋葬了无数的生命和凄切苍凉的过往。</p><p>        天空传来一阵鸟鸣和扇动翅膀的声音，一群白色的鸟在上空盘旋，四月是这种候鸟回归季节，有关大自然的约定和承诺，它们循着本能回归至温暖的巢穴，喧嚣的世界不会在意鸟群中诞生出新的生命，以一种残酷沧桑又庄重的仪态展示在幼鸟未睁开的眼前。面前落下一片轻盈的白羽，一只鸟在库赞脚边着陆低头啄食地面，库赞就静静地看着它，雪白的小东西拍打着翅膀飞上库赞的手，它瞪着一对绿豆样的小眼睛和高大的男人对视。</p><p>        回去吧，库赞轻轻抬手，白鸟飞向天空回归队伍，鸟群在空中盘旋了两圈随后消失在港口的天边，他的身影混入人群。</p><p> </p><p>        斯摩格抬手推了推墨镜，烟丝飘去的方向就是港口，遗落地面上的烟灰随着尘土粘在鞋底，只是赶赴一场约定，脚步却越发地急切。他想拨开凌乱的人群，寻找那个期待的身影。他在人群中张望，记忆中那个人的脸逐渐变得清晰。很久了，夹在春季和夏季之间让人融化的季节，让他们隔开的距离在此刻归零。</p><p>       “我以为你不会来。”库赞推了一下墨镜，两人在路边等待客船的到来。</p><p>       “我休假了，”斯摩格解释道，“收到你的信之后我就去申请了，没想到上面这么快就能批下来。”</p><p>       眼前的这个男人看起来并没有因为在外漂泊而变得苍老，蓝色帽子下的卷发蓬松着和绒绒的衣领簇拥在一起，及膝的风衣包裹住这个透着寒意的寂寞的身影，离开的日子里好像过得还不错，也许这种漂泊流浪的生活更适合他吧，斯摩格心想，仰起头，嘴里的雪茄直直的指向天空，咧开嘴角呼出一团团烟雾，迷惑了眼前的天空和人。</p><p>       这样真的可以吗？谜一样的声音从心底传来，质问着自己。</p><p>        库赞只愿意在他面前摘下墨镜，深色玻璃镜片冰冷，他的目光冰冷，两人许久未见的相逢冰冷。斯摩格感觉内心有什么东西燃烧着，他想紧紧拥抱他，拥抱住这些未曾谋面的日子里他所经历的漂泊往事。</p><p>       “你为什么会把见面地点定在这里？”斯摩格还在想着他会不会在意附近马林梵多的存在。</p><p>       “从这里到目的地有直达的船……顺便再看一眼马林梵多吧，还是老样子。” 当年那个火光冲天的主战场已经恢复，建筑物重新拔地而起，没有人记得有多少无法修复的东西被埋葬。</p><p> </p><p>       “我们要去哪里？”斯摩格问道。</p><p> </p><p>        “莱锡亚海，具体叫什么来着……”库赞摸了摸头，蓝色的帽子皱成一团，“啊忘记了……去了就知道了。”</p><p>       看着他懒散的靠在墙上的样子，斯摩格怀疑他因为果实能力的原因把脑子冻坏了，不过他还是以前那样，还好，还好……</p><p> </p><p>       远处一艘客船缓缓驶来，庞大的船身沾染着咸湿的海水，把旅途的劳累和艰辛带上陆地，歇息片刻后继续待着漂泊的使命驶向远方。未知的旅途，船的航线贯穿海面通向海的另一边。我踏向充斥着无数种可能的未来，不惧岁月侵袭不为立场束缚，只要与你同行。</p><p> </p><p>        泛着波涛的海面在月色的照耀下呈现出不同层次的蓝色，今晚的夜空是淡淡的蓝仿佛被水打散的蓝色颜料，身体意外地出现晕船的症状，斯摩格来到甲板上透透风，月亮投在海面上的倒影被海浪打的支离破碎失去形状，就像油画完成的最后一步点上去的点点高光，和在陆地上不同，海上的云像是泛起的一丝水汽，月光晕开一圈薄如蝉翼的云萦绕在月亮周围，照亮了整个寂寥的夜空。</p><p>        “身体不舒服就先不要抽了，”库赞的目光落在他嘴里的雪茄上，燃烧的顶端飘落点点闪着红光的烟尘，在阴暗的甲板上格外显眼。</p><p>       “没事。”斯摩格并没有把对方的话放在心上，库赞见状不顾他不快的眼神，伸手将还剩一半的雪茄从他嘴里抽走，拿在手里端详了一下：“是之前送你的那盒吗？”</p><p>       “是，留了一只。”斯摩格回味着雪茄的味道。</p><p>       “这种雪茄放置久了味道会变的吧，”库赞说着把雪茄送进自己嘴里吸了一小口，嘴里残留的酒味和烟味碰撞在一起，不习惯雪茄的他还是很快就吐掉了，“还是说你喜欢苦味的雪茄？”</p><p>       是啊，已经很久没有抽过带甜味的雪茄了，斯摩格把最后的一只存放起来，并没有赋予它什么意义，在库赞离开后他再也没品尝过那么好的雪茄。</p><p> </p><p>        “这是在马林梵多看不见的景色” 斯摩格高高地仰起头，颈部皮肤勒出突出的喉结，顶上的夜空尽收眼底，心情开阔了许多。</p><p>        “那时候的月亮还挺亮的，就在楼顶那时候。” 对方的话有些出乎意料，斯摩格不知道他还记得当时众多失眠的夜晚中楼顶的偶遇。</p><p>       “原来你还记得……” 斯摩格偏过头，声音小得被隐在吹过的海风里。</p><p>       “你不只是为了出来度假吧，我知道你有问题想问我。” 库赞的手轻轻搭在他的肩上，斯摩格突然感到是那么的沉重，他一时不知该如何应答，我不应怀疑，斯摩格告诉自己。</p><p>       “那是你自己的选择。” 他犹豫着，最终还是覆上了肩上的那只手，满载着伤痕和败落的沉重的大手。</p><p>       “不要回避问题。” 库赞的话在一点点破开他怀疑的伪装，对于这个人他在明白不过了。</p><p>       “我没有，如果我想回避，就不会来见你。” 斯摩格转过头认真地对上他的眼睛，没有一丝犹豫脱口而出的告白，这还不够吗？他内心在问着对方，也在问着自己。</p><p> </p><p>       甲板上的游客大多都回到了船舱里，晚餐时间到了。</p><p>       我们回去吧，库赞说。</p><p> </p><p>        那些百无聊赖的日子在乱世显得弥足珍贵，斯摩格时常回忆起平淡的过往。作为能力者的便利，即使是马林梵多最高的建筑斯摩格也能用能力轻而易举地到达，一个人在夜里仰望月亮或许是种别样的浪漫。孤独的野兽享受孤独但也不介意别人的参与，雪莉酒微甜，雪茄微苦，夜空被薄云覆盖，月亮就隐在发亮的那一片云的后面。</p><p>       你怎么在这里？</p><p>       这里离月亮近。</p><p>       就这么喜欢看月亮吗？没看出来你还有这样的闲情志趣。</p><p>       失眠时的习惯罢了……</p><p>       月亮对于你来说意味着什么？</p><p>       没有太阳那么的咄咄逼人，它好像一种更容易靠近和寄托的东西。</p><p> </p><p>        如果可以，我想拥抱月亮。</p><p>        餐厅的角落，两个人面对面安静地享受旅途中的晚餐，这艘客船的航行体验极差，让斯摩格感到有些不适，手里的调羹泡在面前的松茸汤盘里，推开了汤面上漂浮着的凝固的奶油花。</p><p>        “你怎么了？”库赞摇晃着手里的水杯，清脆的冰块碰撞声让斯摩格回过神：“胃口不太舒服……有点恶心。”说着放下调羹，拿起旁边的水杯抿了一口，他坚信这种可能是晕船导致的恶心是眼前不合口的汤造成的。</p><p>        “也许你需要来点威士忌清醒一下……”库赞说着，又微微耸肩表示没有，把一盘完整的三文鱼配焦糖蔬菜推到斯摩格面前，“还是吃点清淡的吧，你看起来太紧张了——这不是假期应该有的状态。”</p><p>         库赞知道斯摩格在想什么，平日里慵懒的眼神却能像锐利的冰刃直击他的心事，只是库赞自己并不愿意去看穿他。</p><p>         斯摩格垂下眼帘，看着盘子里粘了深色焦糖汁的蔬菜，焦糖略苦的甜味并不会给人安慰。</p><p> </p><p>          “离开海军之后你都去了哪里？”斯摩格吃了一半终于鼓起勇气发问，嘴里焦糖的甜味慢慢地泛酸和微微的苦涩，像极了现在的心情，“我并不是……”</p><p>        “你不会真的因为那些家伙的一两句谣言就动摇了吧？”库赞手里的刀叉顿了顿，并没有抬头看他，“我们不是说好了，只谈私事不谈公事——你在担心什么？” 库赞慵懒地抬起眼皮，目光从墨镜顶上投来。</p><p>        “你也看到了，我还是之前的样子。我很好。” 库赞继续喝着加了奶油的松茸汤，上嘴唇沾着薄薄一层白色的奶油，斯摩格拿着餐刀的手动了动手指，把桌上的一块纸巾拨了过去。</p><p>        “我只是想见你，库赞。”斯摩格看着他的眼睛，还是说出了刚才在甲板上没说出口的话。</p><p>       “我也是，斯摩格。”</p><p>       要防止奶油松茸汤凝固在继续搅拌，口中焦糖蔬菜的味道在慢慢回甘。</p><p> </p><p>        船舱的房间并不宽敞但足够给人休息的空间，安全感是赠品，客船经过了无数的渡口承载过无数的旅人，各种味道混合在一起但并不会让人引起不适，床边亮着的一点微光照亮房间的一角，床榻之上相拥休憩的两人半个身子隐在光亮涉及不到的黑暗里，客船已经熄灯，外面传来的隐隐的脚步声和稀疏的人声并没有影响夜晚的安眠。</p><p>       这是他们旅途中最安静的时刻，他感到的是前所未有的疲倦，灯光伴随着船身轻微的颠簸闪烁着摇曳着，这艘客船的入住体验要比军舰差很多，斯摩格其实更喜欢待在陆地上，并非出于能力者对海水的抗拒，月亮吸引着海水上下波动着起舞，一次次向自己靠近，海浪却在每一次相距甚远的地方败落，潮起潮落都在向着夜空的光，它想拥抱自己的月亮，拥抱自己的光。</p><p> </p><p>         想象着自己睡在月光下，斯摩格的右手轻轻搭在腹部，随着每一次呼吸微微鼓起，不想再理会耳边鼓膜发涨的感觉和微弱的耳鸣声，他已经疲倦到连皱一下眉头的力气都不想使用，沉重的身体陷在洁白的像棉花一样的云朵里，一头扎进柔软的枕头，无所谓会有些许阻挡呼吸。库赞高大的身躯蜷缩在他身后，手臂横在他的腰上。</p><p> </p><p>        “晚安，斯摩格。”库赞紧紧抱住他的身体，这具他曾经留下过痕迹的身体再熟悉不过了，鼻尖蹭着他的脊梁，像是归来的候鸟终于回到了温暖的栖息地，在外流浪的人投进了久违的怀抱，今晚有月亮就不会再失眠了，我就在这。在怀里人的后背上烙下一个吻，没有什么时候能比两人紧紧相拥的时刻更加能够确认对方的存在。</p><p>        ”晚安，库赞。”斯摩格把自己完全交代在这个人的身边，只需要做一个梦的时间就够了。</p><p> </p><p>        睡眠被奇怪的感觉打断，斯摩格感到胃里的食物拥挤着，侧躺的睡姿使得焦糖蔬菜和油腻的奶油松茸汤险些从食道往上返涌，腹部被人紧紧箍住，肋骨快要被挤压变形。</p><p>         “咳咳……”斯摩格有些喘不过气，轻拍着库赞缠在自己腰上的手臂，带着慵懒的鼻音唤道：“库赞……”试着挣开，却听见背后传来一声低沉模糊的梦呓。从前那个被月光照耀的两个人的夜晚又回来，无数个被困扰的失眠的夜得到了答案，内心对于对方和自己的怀疑全部都烟消云散。在没有人留意的断壁残垣之间悄然诞生着新鲜的生命，被埋下的种子终究会发芽开出小花，战时留下的伤口在慢慢地愈合，再惨烈的战争也会过去。</p><p>        一两秒后斯摩格才反应过来那是一句应答。</p><p>       我在。</p><p>卢那，一座位于莱锡亚海的小镇，被高山环绕，客船缓缓停靠在码头，经过两天的海上漂泊，斯摩格终于踏上了稳固的陆地，天色已晚，海滩上聚集着看海的人群，太阳最后的光把云铺成一片模糊的奇异的粉紫色，这个名叫卢那的城镇以极大的热情欢迎着远途的旅人，港口的当地水手都会笑着对他们说：“Abrazar la luna！”</p><p>        “他们说什么？”斯摩格不解地问库赞，面对不熟悉的语言，他只好点头示意。</p><p>        “是当地的土语，大概是一种约定俗成的问候吧。”</p><p>         “你好像很了解这里，”斯摩格点燃一支雪茄，打量着这个地方。</p><p>        “看见那座山了吗？”顺着库赞伸出的手指直直地看过去，那是一座隐匿在群山之中的雪山，与其他高低错落的山峰连城一脉绵延至更深处的陆地，斯摩格还有些疑惑：“我们……不会是要去爬那座山吧？”</p><p>        “嗯……”库赞捏着下巴想了想，“你猜。”</p><p>        斯摩格差点把雪茄掉出去。</p><p>        整个城镇的空气中充斥着海水和泥土的气息，这里的人们衣着清凉，民风淳朴热情，是个度假的好去处。天色越来越暗，月亮逐渐从云层中现身，继续照耀着整个城镇。</p><p>         二人来到一家旅店，斯摩格环顾四周，一楼是餐厅和酒吧，二楼是民宿。店主是一位身着宝蓝色长裙身材丰满的女性，在吧台后面抽着烟，看起来风情万种但不轻浮。</p><p>        “好久不见，库赞！Abrazar la luna！”店主看见库赞的到来热情地问候道。</p><p>       “Abrazar la luna！”看得出来库赞和她十分熟识。</p><p>       “欢迎来到卢那！这位是你的朋友吗？”店主偏过身子看向库赞身后的斯摩格。</p><p>       “呃，是的。”库赞扶了一下墨镜，在吧台前坐下，“麻烦给我的朋友来点威士忌吧。”</p><p>       “请用。”店主笑盈盈地把酒杯推过去，而斯摩格没太敢往她衣服低领的胸口看去。</p><p>       店主一双笑得十分好看的蓝色眼睛打量着斯摩格：“银白色头发的人很少见呢——您是第一次来到这里吗？”</p><p>        斯摩格还未回答，库赞先一把揉上他的头发，除了后脑的铲青有些扎手之外手感还是很好：“啊不好意思，这家伙第一次来，比较害羞。”说着继续在他头上肆无忌惮。</p><p>       威士忌很好喝，斯摩格忍了。</p><p>       旅店房间内，斯摩格在浴室里享受淋浴，热水从头到脚冲刷着海上旅行带来的疲惫。</p><p>       “我们等下去做什么？”他擦着头发从浴室出来，库赞坐在床边望着窗外，外面街道的光亮招进来，洋溢的音乐诉说着人们的欢乐，斯摩格猜到这里的人们有什么庆典活动，但他没兴趣凑热闹。</p><p>       库赞走到窗前拉上窗帘，只留着一道细小的光，转过身回答道：“我们去镇子旁边的山上——放心不是爬雪山。”</p><p>       “什么时候出发？”库赞踱步回到床边坐下，顺手点了个灯：“十点。”</p><p>        “你确定那么晚？”</p><p>       “给我们的旅行留一点悬念吧，”库赞起身走向浴室，“今晚没有人会睡觉，所以趁现在休息一下吧。”</p><p>        窗子暂时隔住了窗外的喧嚣，库赞洗完淋浴看到斯摩格已经躺了，于是把两人的衣服搭在旁边的椅子上晾着，也躺到了下来。</p><p>        两人都没有睡着，而是侧躺着有一句没一句地小声闲聊，斯摩格抬起左手的时候库赞发现他的手背上有一块小小的不明显的淤青。</p><p>        库赞揉着他的手：“你这里什么时候长了块骨头？” 他在他的手背上摸到一块凸起的骨头，位于左手食指下方的手背上，在垂下手的时候更加明显。</p><p>       “会不会是骨刺？”说着，库赞用力按下去，斯摩格吃痛地“啧”了一声迅速抽回手。</p><p>       “应该不会，”他皱着眉揉着被按疼的手背，“它没什么……”  确实，这块骨头伴随他已经有一段时间了，斯摩格深思了一会，大概从库赞离开了以后吧。</p><p>       他起初也不明白为什么会用库赞的离开来衡量时间，也不可能对他的离开感觉不痛不痒。人们会用一个重大事件作为漫长岁月的标记，就像公路上孤独的里程碑，会被风沙和雨水侵蚀但不会被人遗忘。</p><p>       手背上长出的骨头是身体依旧在成长的过程中悄然浮现出的东西，好像是他在经历了离别后的替代品，是突如其来的变故带着难以言说的遗憾就这样融在他的骨骼里，带着沉闷又冗长的疼痛伴随自己都不确定的思绪和心意慢慢生长，起初无法面对的割舍随着时间凝固成麻木的感受。</p><p>       斯摩格当时并不想也没有理由去追问，用工作和任务让自己忙碌起来，嘴巴里雪茄的味道也变得苦涩，果然还是比不上库赞送的雪茄。</p><p>        “把手给我。”斯摩格好奇的慢慢抬起手放在他的掌心，然后被捧着移到他的唇边，看着他低头亲吻了自己的左手背，一个始料未及的吻就在那块突出的骨头上，那是一个突然让安静倦怠的夜晚变得神圣的时刻，他在试着品尝他曾被忽略的感受以及独自承受过不被发觉的念想和苦楚。</p><p>        斯摩格忽然明白了些什么，亲吻左手这并非是在表达歉意，那些事情都已经过去，都已经在昨晚的拥抱中烟消云散，他也得到了这次旅行想要得到的答案，他只是在确定和更深地加固。他感觉自己的脸有些微微发热，手掌的温度也在慢慢升高，相比之下握住自己的那只手就显得更加冰凉。</p><p>        “你的手好凉，”斯摩格说着，库赞的手自然地钻进他合拢的大腿之间，微凉的手掌被温热柔软的嫩肉包裹着，突出分明的手指关节硌着他的腿肉，这里光洁稚嫩的皮肤给了库赞莫大的慰藉，长年的锻炼让斯摩格的腿部肌肉发达，紧致饱满，即使是这样，他最柔软敏感的地方也愿意为他开放。库赞弓起手掌揉捏饱满的软肉时，凸起的指关节顶得他大腿有些发痛，却渐渐激起了一种更加隐秘的快感。</p><p>        “我不介意你再多做一点……”斯摩格向前拱了拱上身和库赞额头相抵，感受着对方的呼吸，说着便主动去吻他，库赞也很配合地开启唇齿让他品尝自己口中雪莉酒的味道，他啃咬着男人饱满的厚唇时不时轻轻拉扯，两人的动作温柔又熟练，久违的吻激发了斯摩格隐忍的渴望，久别重逢的他们对于对方的身体并不陌生。斯摩格突然翻身跨坐到库赞身上，欺身而上捧着他的脸与他接吻，库赞挣扎着坐起身，但好像没有拒绝的意思，而是享受着他难得的主动。</p><p>        当斯摩格的手攀上对方的肩膀，触碰到那遗留的伤痕，他的手突然停住，仿佛一股触电的感觉从他的皮肤传递过来，斯摩格的心跳似乎被绊了一下，一瞬间的闷痛从心脏传来。他看着眼前狰狞的深色皮肉，不由得紧张的吞咽了一下。</p><p>        “还会疼吗？”他的声音很轻，仿佛有些颤抖。</p><p>        “已经过去很久了，早就不疼了。”库赞淡淡地说道，语气平静释然的好像从未经历过那种痛。当初离开的时候他褪下了正义留在原地，却带走了一身的伤痕和战败的耻辱。在他孑孓而行的日子里，被岩浆和烈火灼烧的身体即使在慢慢愈合，也会留下皮肉粘连的伤痕，而且会跟随他的余生，这副伤痕累累的身体在外漂泊流浪的时候，会不会经常回忆起那撕心裂肺的痛，有人说伤痕是男人的勋章。但是铭刻其中的更多的是难以言说的疼痛和苦涩。</p><p>         斯摩格细细摩挲着他的肩膀，像是蚯蚓一样扭曲着微微膨胀的皮肉看得他心里发毛，低头亲吻下去轻轻舔舐着愈合新生的皮肤，再一次治愈着他未曾参与的伤痛。顺着肩膀一路往上嘴唇紧贴他的喉结轻微地噬咬，库赞的下颚抵着他的头顶，柔软的头发间弥漫着水汽和莫名的香气，发丝的摩擦令他的脖子有些发痒，却又自然而然地陷入他的主动和温柔中。</p><p>        斯摩格的手滑过对方的腹肌时，被一把抓住，他舔了舔嘴唇还有些意犹未尽的感觉，刚想开口说话随即被按着脑袋压在枕头上。</p><p>        “想想我们的旅行计划，斯摩格。”库赞笑着，宽大的手掌盖上了他的眼睛，“你现在需要休息。”</p><p>       他能感觉到他的眼球还在调皮的来回转动，斯摩格也感受着对方掌心的温热传到眼球的舒适，在看不见的黑暗中，他也笑了。</p><p>        黝黑的手臂揽住斯摩格白皙的腰身，拥他入怀，形成了两个黑白分明却又温柔交织的世界。</p><p>        不知过了多久，窗外的街道依旧熙熙攘攘，斯摩格自然醒来的时候已经九点多了，库赞已经不在房间里，旁边是整理好的衣物，他的背包还放在椅子上，斯摩格一边想着他去了哪里一边穿好衣服走下楼。一楼的客人并不多还算是清净。</p><p>        “晚上好库赞的朋友，”店主将他招呼过去，脸上仿佛永远挂着笑，“库赞不想打扰您休息，让我转告您，他有事先出去一趟很快就回来——先坐下来喝一杯吧，要不要尝尝我们这里的朗姆酒？”</p><p>        “真是热闹啊，”斯摩格坐到吧台边，一手手肘撑着桌面，一手端着酒杯指了指外面，“今晚是有什么特别的活动吗？”说完喝了一口，和在罗格镇的酒不同，这里的朗姆酒的味道更加浓郁刺激，琥珀色的酒体更显出了地方的热情和奔放。</p><p>         “是啊，”店主拿掉嘴里的香烟，看向外面的人群，“每年的这个时候我们这里都会举行庆典来祭拜月亮，‘卢那’一词在我们的语言里是月亮的意思，所以也叫做月亮小镇。”</p><p>         她十分自豪地介绍着，眼里闪着崇爱：“比如在这里人们经常会说的一句话Abrazar la luna，意为拥抱月亮。”</p><p>        原来是这样，斯摩格放下酒杯所有所思地微微点。</p><p>        “那座雪山——坎伯拉索山，相信您来到时候也看到过了，那是一座休眠火山，现在这种季节并不适合登顶，人们一般都会选择到城镇附近的山上。” 店主一手抚着脸颊，透过窗子可以直接看到远处的群山，“这样的话大概也算登上了坎伯拉索，我们在这天会在距离月亮最近的地方，向着月亮许愿，拥抱月亮。” </p><p>        她说着闭上眼睛吐了口烟，沉醉道：“不管是谁一起，都是件浪漫的事呢……”</p><p>       视线从窗外遥远的坎伯拉索移至屋内墙上的时钟，今夜无人入眠，人们将在月亮的见证下彻夜狂欢。</p><p>        入夜，两人穿梭在人群之中，耳边充斥着欢声笑语，两人都没有说话就这样慢慢地走着，用每一步丈量并记录着他们同行经过的土地，地上的影子被行人踩碎，混入无数个狂欢歌颂的人影之中。</p><p>        斯摩格时不时抬起头仰望，目光却总是落在旁边的库赞身上。“在看什么？”仿佛察觉到了的库赞放慢脚步。</p><p>       “当然看月亮啊。”斯摩格依旧仰着头，“真好。”</p><p>       二人沿着一道小路向山上走去，夜色微凉，逐渐远离城镇里的烟火风尘。</p><p>       “你怎么会突然想到来这个地方？”斯摩格紧跟在库赞身后，偶尔回头望一眼渐行渐远的山下的喧嚣。</p><p>         “这里是世界上距离月亮最近的地方啊，很浪漫不是吗？”库赞停下来转身看着他，说着向他伸出手。</p><p>         登山活动使人心跳加快，斯摩格的视线突然变得模糊又清晰了起来，甚至在怀疑眼前是不是出现了幻觉：巨大的月亮缀于库赞的身后，给他深色的轮廓打上了一层淡淡的金边，他仿佛是已然失落却又被仰望着的神明，指引着依旧虔诚的唯一信徒去拥抱其破碎的珍贵的信仰。</p><p>         正如许久以前两人同样置身于高处的夜晚，月光洒落在他们的身上，仿佛这里就是世界的中心，他们像月亮一样孤独又耀眼。寂静的山崖边只有他们两个人。</p><p>         斯摩格看着山下泛着光亮的城镇，库赞坐在一旁的石头上看着他，远处的喧嚣声更加衬托了此处的安静，两个人静静的坐着等待着满月的时刻。斯摩格只是望着远山一言不发，月光勾勒出他棱角分明的剪影，皎洁的月光下他本身就白皙的皮肤仿佛泛着微光，像极了当时的月光下仰望夜空的模样，库赞看不清他的表情，只觉得这个时候的他有种特别的魅力。</p><p>        “时间到了，可以许愿了。”</p><p>        人们仰望月亮，在心中默数着，钟表的指针逐渐靠近然后重合。</p><p>        山脚下的城镇逐渐安静下去，街道上的人们纷纷停下脚步，有的人望着月亮，有的人默默低下头，对着月亮许愿或是倾诉自己的秘密。</p><p>        许愿这种事对于斯摩格来说没什么吸引力，他摇了摇头，看向坐在一边的库赞，虔诚的闭上眼睛对着月亮低头，他的黑发泛着月光仿佛蒙上了一层细腻的星屑。这个身材高大的男人，像是一位在对着自己的信仰虔诚祈祷的骑士。</p><p>         如果时间再长一点就过去吻他，斯摩格的心里逐渐坚定着这样的想法，在月亮下面，就在月亮下面。</p><p>        许愿的一分钟很快就过去，斯摩格却看得出神，他可以一直这样，直到库赞在他面前打了个响指才反应过来，嘴上的雪茄抖落了几丝烟灰。</p><p>        “在看什么？刚才许愿了吗？”库赞笑了，觉得他发呆的样子有点可爱。</p><p>        “许了。”</p><p>        “许的什么愿望？”库赞追问道，“好吧作为交换，我许的是——Abraza mi luna”</p><p>         熟悉又陌生的语言，斯摩格脑海里回忆着这句话的含义，看见对方的眼睛里闪烁着一种光，他忽然想到了什么，喉结上下动了动，于是拿掉嘴里的烟在石头上熄灭，却突然不由自主打了个喷嚏。</p><p>         库赞叹了口气，脱下自己的大衣给他披在身上，顺便温柔地整理好衣领。</p><p>       “库赞。”</p><p>        “嗯？”</p><p>        随之而来的是一个突然的拥抱。</p><p>         斯摩格紧贴着他的胸口，能够嗅到衣服上雨水干涸后留下的味道——每一次拥抱都像是最后的恩赐，是在过去的日子里被时间和距离隔开的彼此难以触及的归宿。他感觉到自己的心情前所未有的激动，却努力压制着自己心跳的频率，他们处在这个距离月亮最近的地方，和缥缈的大海不同，这里有着世界上最厚重的岩石和土壤，在他们脚下是又一个活跃躁动的世界，无数渺小的生命在起舞。数百个暗淡的夜晚，他终于冲破呼啸的风踏着飞扬的尘土走来，带着如愿以偿的喜悦与他重逢，他们裸露的手指被染上微凉的月色，却在对方身上传递着积蓄已久的温度，他们心底的声音被无限放大让崇山峻岭都能听得见。</p><p>        月光照亮两个曾经孤独空寂却又共鸣的灵魂，喧嚣的世界在月光下逐渐安宁，他们不会再为任何命运造化弄人的把戏所动摇。拥抱月亮，一次又一次地重复着被潜藏已久的心愿，坎伯拉索伫立于群山之间，月光落在被积雪覆盖的山巅，有那么几秒，这个月夜璀璨宛若白昼。</p><p>         库赞心里暗暗庆幸着，慢慢松开手臂：“还是不愿意说许了什么吗？啊……那就算了吧。”</p><p>          他从未如此深切又庄重地注视着他。</p><p>         “库赞……” 斯摩格未说出的话就这样被堵在嘴里，索性闭上眼睛享受这个温柔又肆意的吻，与他的激烈纠缠中唇边渐渐浮现满足的笑。</p><p>         愿望达成，斯摩格心想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>